


Wordpicture: G'Kar

by Deannie



Series: Wordpictures [6]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-19
Updated: 2003-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war is coming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordpicture: G'Kar

  
There are worse things in life than death, and many of them involve the Centauri. Decades of enslavement, years of pain and torture and ever more denigration...  


Oh, how I long to kill them all! In my dreams, I cut out their hearts and watch them as they watch themselves die. I long to revenge my world, my life, my _soul_ upon them. And in my dreams, the last of them is Londo Mollari. He watches his people's destruction, mute with the kind of helplessness he and his kind have forced upon my people for so long. And then I wrap my fingers around his throat and slowly, torturously, wring the life from the last Centauri. And my people are finally free of even the taint of the invader's barbarity.  


But, as I said, only _many_ things worse than death involve the Centauri. So has G'Quan shown me the way. And the way is peace. Peace through force. The humans, who have always seemed so... backward--so childlike in their arrogance--are the key. So says the Book of G'Quan.  


Because a war is coming. One so vast that thousands of civilizations will fall into the shadows. And the Earthers will be our saviors.  


And this ship, this station: Babylon 5? It will be the platform for a battle for peace the likes of which the universe has never seen. And shall never see again...  


And so I bide my time. I listen to Mollari as he prattles on, I ignore him as he schemes. Oh, I scheme myself, do not misunderstand. But my scheming is in the nature of the Human concept of quid pro quo. I must keep the balance--something of which only the Minbari seem truly to understand the import. Yes, I shall keep the balance, and strive to hold my tongue...  


And one day soon, those things in life that are worse than death--yes, even the Centauri--will pale in the light of true peace.  


So speaks G'Quan.

* * *  
The End


End file.
